


Bridal Belt, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Characters - Good use of minor character(s), Other - Freeform, Plot - Bittersweet, Writing - Every word counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen and Gilraen share a little time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridal Belt, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Arwen came and I knew I would move on, but before the time was right we worked together, spun and wove the wool, dyed it to midsummer midnight with rarest haradric blue, my son's treasured gift.

Then we sat and sewed. Quietly I stitched a corner then laughed aloud as, all along the girdle, the mithril stars come dancing to meet me like Varda's Road.

When it was done we cried, tenderly folded our work and stored it, hopeful, away. She said at the last, "please stay," but smiled through her tears as I gave her the kiss of farewell.  



End file.
